realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Elf
| language = Common, Elven }} Elves are a long lived race of the Tel-quessir found most commonly in forests, shrublands, and other wildernesses. Almost all elves worship the Seldarine, otherwise known as elven pantheon and the elves are generally, though not always, good in nature. Ecology Elves mature at a slower rate then humans and are not usually considered past adolescence until they reach 110 years of age. Unlike humans, elves do not age dramatically as their lifespan comes to a close with the most obvious changes being a change in hair color, alternatively graying or darkening. Most elves remain healthy and full of life up until their death, which, if age-related, is usually between two. Elves do not sleep but find their rest in a meditative state called “Reverie” which is as restful as true sleep but leaves them aware of their surroundings. Psychology Elves commonly possess strong but swiftly passing passions, moved easily to laughter, anger, or misery and as quickly calmed. Elves are known for their impulsive behavior and as a result many races see them as flighty or impetuous. However, elves are not as flaky as others may interpret them to be, and are typically responsible in spite of their almost whimsical nature. Partially due to their long lifespan (though not entirely since many long-lived races act differently) elves have difficulty taking some matters as seriously as other races, but when threats they recognize do arise, elves are strong friends and allies to those whom they feel loyalty towards. *Subrace:Verralsa While not strictly a sub-race of elves, the result of a human and elven mating is a half-elf, whereas the offspring of an elf and a half-fiend is a fey'ri. Items Most elven jewelry is of a silver or silvery-blue metal. They are almost always alloys, involving silver or being variants of electrum, as the elves strive to create a "living metal" (that is, a metal that responds to the body temperature and changes of its wearer, as plants/trees can) that can be pliable rather than brittle, soft rather than hard (yet still strong), AND accept and retain enchantments. Usually in secrecy, but sometimes with the aid of hired half-elves, gnomes, halflings, humans, and even dwarves, elves keep trying to create new and better (that is, having more of the properties mentioned above) alloys for their jewelry. Elves prefer to sculpt molds and cast jewelry-metals, rather than forging them, but have tried - - and continue to try - - almost anything to derive "better" alloys. Elf families have banners and badges (the former trailed behind airships or borne on lancetips to denote the head or heir or important member of a house being conveyed, and also flown from tower-tops to denote such a personage being "in residence"), but their realms did NOT have "battle-banners." Such heraldry came into use when elves dwelt with other races, so (for instance), Cormanthyr had no battle-banners, but Myth Drannor did: a horizontal-long-axis oval of twelve twinkling white-haloed-in-purple manypointed stars, floating on a field (vertical-long-axis-oval) of deep forest green. The banners usually took the form of a triangular cloth mounted on a cross-spar affixed to a spear just behind its head, said triangle's lower point trailing off into a long, long straight-sided tail, ending in a chevron-dag like many pennants, with the Ring of Stars "arms" of Myth Drannor displayed on the triangle, and (much smaller) at the "mouth" end of the pennant tail, where it separated into the two points of the dag. Mythal cities where several races dwelt in harmony adopted arms; all-elf cities that raised mythals did not. At first, of course. In the end, many decaying elf cities did all sorts of strange things, heraldic and otherwise, as their societies splintered into conservatives, "reformers" and liberals trying all sorts of new ways, ideas, and customs, and so on. The elves are by no means monolithic in their approaches to forging, and over the years have tried various methods of forging (including travel to mountain or Underdark caverns to do their work). However, over the years, most elves have refined two things used far more by elves (and half-elves) than by dwarves, gnomes, humans, and other smiths: surrounding the forge, anvil, and quenching-baths in sphere-of-force-like spells that contain (and therefore concentrate, so smaller heat sources can be used) flame, sparks, and heat (to protect flammable surroundings, of course), and enspelled quenching oils that contribute to tempering and therefore cut down on repeated heatings, hammerings, and quenchings to strengthen and layer blades. So most elves use traditional forges, fueled by charcoal and/or specific culled creepers and thorn-vines, and augmented by fire retention spells, encircled by the shielding spells that protect forest greenery and the flammable forest loam "ground" (and so allow them to locate smithies in the depths of sylvan homelands). Hope this is of help. Archetypes Wizard Archetypes Spellbinder (Wizard; Elf) The spellbinder is an archetype of the wizard class, available to elven wizards. A spellbinder is an elven wizard who forges an arcane bond between himself and one or more wizard spells. These spells become so well understood by the spellbinder that he can prepare them in spell slots that already have other spells prepared in them. Class Features A spellbinder has the following class features: *Spell Bond (Su) At 1st level, a spellbinder selects any one spell that he knows as a bonded spell. As a full-round action, the spellbinder may replace a spell of the same or higher level as his bonded spell with his bonded spell. For example, a spellbinder who selects magic missile as his bonded spell could spend a full-round action to exchange any 1st-level or higher spell that he has prepared with magic missile. At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a spellbinder may select another spell he knows and add it to his list of bonded spells, to a maximum of nine bonded spells at 17th level. Upon reaching 4th level, and every two levels thereafter, a spellbinder can choose to select a new spell as a bonded spell in place of one with which he is already bonded. In effect, the spellbinder loses the bond with the old spell (though it is still one of his spells known) in exchange for forging a spell bond with a new spell. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A spellbinder may swap only one spell bond at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell bond at the same time that he gains two new spells known for the level. This ability replaces arcane bond. Discoveries The following discoveries complement the spellbinder archetype: Fast Study, Split Slot. Category:Elves Category:Humanoids Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Tel-quessir